


Just Like You

by dandelionfairies



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Roman surprises Bayley.





	Just Like You

Bayley looks out her hotel room window and wrinkles her nose.  It had been snowing for the last two hours.  Why’d it have to snow tonight?  It’s not that she doesn’t like snow, because she does.  She had plans for the evening.  She had plans for them evening.  Though, she knows they could still do everything that’s planned.  She just wouldn’t get to wear the outfit she planned on in this weather.

 

She walks away from the window and look through her clothes again.  She knows she’ll be able to find something to wear.  Before she can make a choice, her phone signals that she has a new text message.

 

_ Dress warm and meet me downstairs. _

 

Bayley frowns at the text.   **_What’s going on?_ **

 

_ Just dress warm and meet me downstairs. I’ll see you shortly. Outside. _

 

Bayley can’t help but smile a little.  She doesn’t know what Roman has planned, but he’s obviously got everything under control.  After she changes into something warm, she slips into her boots.  She checks to make sure that she has everything before she makes her way downstairs.  She steps out into the cold air and looks around.  She finally spots him standing next to a horse drawn carriage.

 

“I know it’s not exactly a sleigh,” Roman says.  “But it’s the best I could do.”  He smiles at her.

 

“Roman…”  Bayley beams up at him.  “This is perfect.”  She pulls him down and kisses him.  “Thank you.”

 

“Come on, let’s go for our ride.”  Roman helps her into the carriage before he follows.  He grabs the blanket and pulls it over their legs.  He wraps his arm around her as she leans against him.  

 

“This is amazing,” Bayley says as they start the ride.  “I can’t believe you did this.”

 

“I know you were disappointed about the snow.”

 

“No, I love the snow.”

 

“I know you do.  But I saw the shoes you had planned.  Which you should have known would fall through.”

 

“I know.”  She looks up at him as best as she can from her position.  “But I think I’m okay with that.”

 

He leans down and kisses her.  “Me too.”  

 

Bayley settles in once again as they continue looking at the sights around them.  She loves that Roman thought of doing this for her.  This is so much better than what they had originally planned.

 

“Thank you for this,” Bayley says.  “This is perfect.”

 

“Just like you,” Roman says.  He kisses the top of her head.


End file.
